


Second Chances

by skellingfish



Series: Bill and Ford [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Sad, bill tries to fix things, but I guess the ending is happy, dipper and bill are dating and ford doesn't know what to feel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skellingfish/pseuds/skellingfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been thirty-six years since Ford ended things with Bill. When the demon finally reappears in his life, he offers Ford a second chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cipherszodiac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cipherszodiac/gifts).



Dipper checked his watch. “Great Uncle Ford? I might have to go soon.”

Ford looked up from his notes. “What about referencing the section on unicorns?”  
“I finished it.” he said plainly, hoping his great uncle would let him go without further question.

“Hm.” said Ford, looking down at the paper again. “Sure, you can go.”

Dipper let out an internal sigh of relief and turned away. He couldn’t believe Ford hadn’t asked about—

“Where are you off to, anyway?”

_Shit._

Dipper tugged at the collar of his shirt. Ford looked at him expectantly.

“I, uh, I have a date,” He swallowed hard, debating whether or not to finish the sentence. _He’s going to find out eventually, no matter what you do._

“—with Bill.” he said finally, wincing at the way his voice wavered. Ford’s expression didn’t change.

“Oh, have a nice time.” Ford grinned at his great nephew. “And make sure you wear your _second_ best suit. Bill doesn’t understand the importance of formal wear, and he’ll probably manage to ruin that suit somehow.”

Dipper opened his mouth to ask why the _hell_ Ford knew to give that advice, but the older man interrupted.

“You’d better get moving Dipper. Don’t want to make a demon wait.”

“R-right. Thanks Great Uncle Ford.” Dipper smiled awkwardly (who was he kidding, it was more of a grimace because he _really didn’t want to discuss this_ ). He turned, pulling open the heavy metal door leading out to the landing and the flight of stairs.

“And remember, curfew is eleven!” Ford called after him as Dipper made his way up the steps to the Gift Shop.

No response. The metal door slowly swung closed, shutting Ford alone in with his thoughts. He leaned back in his chair, arms behind his head. Dipper had no idea what he was getting himself into.

“I mean it’s not like I didn’t do the same thing,” he mumbled aloud, his old habit coming back. “Can’t blame him frankly. I’d still too if it weren’t for—“

_If it weren’t for what? Sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt or anything, but that DAMN metal plate look AGES to get through._

“Bill?” Ford sat straight up. He hadn’t heard the words out loud. They’d been spoken directly into his thoughts.

_Yeah?_

“You’re not supposed to get into my brain. The metal plate—“

_YEESH Fordsy, is your memory as short as YOU are?_

Ford gritted his teeth. “Shut up Bill. I’m two and a half inches shorter than you. I measured several times. How are you getting back into my head?”

_HA! Did I ever leave?_

“Yes. For thirty-six years.” He crossed his arms, drumming his six fingers on his sleeve absently.

_Aw don’t tell you me you didn’t miss me at ALL!_

Ford looked down at the table, knowing the demon could read his mind well enough to know for himself.

_Actually, I can’t read your mind. I’m not completely in your head, just using telekinesis, which I USUALLY think is just a WASTE OF TIME. But hey, you won’t talk to me, and I’m desperate._

“Then how did you know what I was thinking?“

_You still talk to yourself. Not going SENILE on me, are you Sixer?_

“Of course not. It’s just a bad habit.”

_Ah, right. I don’t think INTERDIMENSIONAL BEINGS OF PURE ENERGY can have bad habits. Or any at all, really._

“I don’t know, serial dating might be one of them.”

 _Oh, right._ The voice seemed quieter (if a soundless voice could have volume).

“I don’t know, just take care of him. Treat him kindly, Dipper’s heart is a good deal more breakable than mine ever was.”

_Yet I managed to FUCK that up too, didn’t I?_

“Please, it never would have worked out anyway.”

There was a long pause.

_You know we could still be TOGETHER, right?_

“I’m sorry, but that’s just not possible.” Ford pinched the bridge of his nose, fighting to swallow what he was thinking.

_ANYTHING’S possible. I miss you, Sixer._

Ford’s head snapped up. “You should have thought of that before you started dating my fucking grand nephew, Bill!” he hissed, his rage finally spilling over the surface.

_THIS isn’t my fault, Fordsy. As I recall, YOU were the one to break up with ME._

Ford didn’t reply at first, uncrossing his arms and leaning over the paper in front of him again.

“Yeah, I did.” he said finally, his voice wavering a little. He cursed himself for it.

_You never told me why, you know._

Ford sighed. “No, I never did.”

_Care to FINALLY elaborate?_

“Maybe...”

_You’re KILLING me here. Figuratively of course – I can’t die._

“I’ll tell you why on one condition.”

_HA! Offering a DEAL I see. You learn fast. Whatever it is, I’ll take it._

That made Ford pause. Bill had rarely been so careless before. Was he really so desperate to know? Did he really still care? No, Ford had made sure Bill hated him by the time they’d broken up. But now he’d said it, he could ask for anything. He could fix this if he wanted to.

No, Ford’s time had already passed. He’d had his chance with the demon. It was too late now.

_You there Fordsy?_

“Yeah, yeah. Sorry.”

_Your condition?_

“Right.” He took a gulp of air. “I just— Please don’t break Dipper’s heart. Just because it didn’t work out for us doesn’t mean he can’t have a chance. Be kind to him, he’s still very young.”

 _According to your human laws, eighteen rotations of your sun IS the age of consent._ Bill sounded defensive.

“I know, I know. But I mean emotionally, he’s still young. You’ve seen how excited he gets.”

_I have indeed._

“I can’t tell if you’re being suggestive or—“

_I SWEAR I won’t hurt him (unless he wants it)._

“Just because you said it in parenthesis doesn’t mean I didn’t hear that, Bill.”

_Sorry._

Ford looked down at his hands. He knew he’d have to explain now, something he’d been holding off on doing for almost forty years. He sighed. Maybe this’ll be a relief.

_It probably won’t be._

Ford pointedly ignored that. “Are you going to let me explain, or not?”

 _I’m all ears, kid._ Did Bill sound... nervous?

“See that’s just the thing.” Ford’s voice shook slightly. “I’m not a kid anymore.”

_So? I’m TRILLIONS of years old._

“But you’ve got all of infinity to live for. I’ve only got—“ He counted on his fingers.

“—eighteen years left before I’m nine-two, which is when you said I’ll die.”

_When did I EVER—_

“You said ‘don’t have a heart attack, you’re not ninety-two yet.’ Those are your exact words. It’s not something I could forget. It kept me going in the other dimension frankly, but that’s not the point. The point is that my life is pretty much over. And... and...”

His eyes filled with tears. It wasn’t death he was afraid of.

“I’m scared I’ll hurt you.”

Bill didn’t reply.

“Bill? You there?”

Still silence.

Ford sighed. He hadn’t even been sure it really was Bill in his head – so many voices had come and gone through his mind in all these years. Just another addition to the chorus. He sniffed, taking off his glasses and wiping his eyes. Maybe I really just am a senile old man.

_You’re not. You just talk to yourself too much._

“You’re back.” he said, trying to keep his voice steady. He couldn’t cry, not now.

_Never left. I just— I had no idea you felt this way._

“I buried it pretty well so you wouldn’t be able to read it out of my mind.”

_Why didn’t you tell me?_

“Because what else could I have done Bill? Just because time doesn’t affect you doesn’t mean I can just escape! I thought about it from every angle and they always ended with a corpse and a demon. And, I don’t know, I just didn’t want you to forget me.”

_So you LEFT ME?_

“Yeah—“ Ford wiped his eyes again. “Figured if you hated me you wouldn’t care whether I lived or died. Figured I could spare you.”

The last words wavered, but he didn’t let himself sniffle.

“I could NEVER hate you, Ford.”

He turned. The voice had come from outside of his head, words spoken aloud to the air.

“Bill?”

There he was, as young and beautiful as he had ever been. Beside him, Ford felt hunched, old, shriveled. He looked away from the demon, ashamed of what he had become.

Bill slowly walked towards him, stopping in front of him before wrapping his old love in a warm embrace. Ford froze, eyes widening in shock. Tentatively, he returned the gesture, resting his chin on Bill’s shoulder, his vision growing blurry from the tears filling his eyes. There was no point trying to hide anymore. Thirty-six years was long enough to bury a secret.

“I could NEVER hate you.” Bill said again, burying his face in the crook of Ford’s neck. “And I never did, not even for a second.”

“I wish—“ Ford choked, unsure of whether or not he should finish the sentence. “I wish I could have spent my life with you.”

Bill stiffened, pulling away. “I can do many things, but I can’t turn back TIME itself. I can however—“ He snapped his fingers, his face softening. “—make you YOUNG AGAIN.”

It was like a long, slow sigh. Ford’s spine straightened, his shoulder’s broadening. His skin smoothed, his cataracts cleared, the color returned to his silvery hair until it bloomed a warm chocolate brown.

“We can be together.” Bill said, smiling as Ford gasped, staring down at his smooth hands.

“I—“ he stammered, looking up at the demon.

Slowly, Bill leaned forward to press his lips to Ford’s.

“I can’t.” Ford pulled away before they made contact. “I can’t.”

“Wha—“

“Part of the agreement was that you wouldn’t hurt Dipper. Us being together, that’d hurt him, and, I don’t know.” He ran a hand through his soft hair. “And this is all so complicated. Not to mention _weird_.”

“That’s what I AM.” Bill said.

“I know, and I’ll always love you for it.” Something tugged at Ford’s chest. Desperation. He wanted this so badly. “But I’ve lived my life, and I think I’ve sinned too much to deserve a second chance.”

Bill’s pupils narrowed to slits. His eyes grew a burning red, and he backed away from Ford, growing taller with every step until Bill towered over him. The seams of his fitted jacket popped, splitting over his arms and shoulders.

“How can you SAY that you don’t deserve a SECOND CHANCE? YOU’RE all that matters to me! How can you just LET ME GO like this? How can you HURT me? I CAME TO HELP YOU AND NOW YOU TURN ME AWAY?”

Ford took a deep breath, but didn’t interrupt.

“I just don’t UNDERSTAND. You said you wished you could spend your life with me—“ Images flashed across his eyes, and Ford saw his own reflection, watching as time reversed and he became young again. “—now you CAN! We can run away! We can be FREE and STUDY and LIVE and LOVE and you’re just saying NO? I—“

He choked, stumbling forwards shrinking to his normal height. Ford caught him just in time, kneeling beside him on the carpet.

“I love you.” Bill said finally. “And I don’t see why this cant just WORK.”

Ford took a long look at him, wrapping him again in his arms.

“Because I have other people I love too.” he said shakily. “I love Dipper and Mabel and Stan and I can’t just abandon them. I don’t think I can let you anywhere near my great nephew if you’re prepared to leave him behind like this.”

Bill swallowed hard. “You’re, you’re right. I’m sorry. I do love him, honestly.”

He curled his legs up to his chest, just like he always used to, and snapped his fingers. Suddenly, his coat was once again perfectly tailored to his form.

Ford felt as if a weight had been placed upon his back. His shoulders sagged, his spine bending forwards. His skin drooped, falling back into the creases time had given him until he was once again a man of his age. A seed of regret bloomed in his chest, but it was fleeting.

“I’m sorry Ford.” Bill said again. “I shouldn’t have done that. I should—“

He got to his feet, taking Ford’s hand and pulling him up as well.

“I’ll go. Dipper and I have reservations at eight.”

His voice had gone quiet, no longer filled with impassioned diction. He sounded almost, human.

“Right.” Ford stuck his hands in his pockets. “Have — have a nice time. Dipper’s curfew is eleven. You’d better not be late.” Both their voices had become oddly monotonous, as if they’d used up all of their emotions.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Bill turned his back on Ford, striding over to the heavy metal door.

“See you later Bill.”

He turned, raising a hand in a final salute before he left. The door shut with a clang.

Ford’s knees wobbled, and he quickly sunk into the chair beside his desk. For the first time that night, he let himself weep freely, tears rolling down his cheeks. Huge sobs shook him as his body gasped for air. Ford knew he shouldn’t lament the loss. He should be happy for Dipper, but guilt and shame and pain clawed at his inside, a terrible triple alliance.

Ford had never been afraid of death. He was one to look at a natural part of life, an ever present axiomatic law stating the _this will all come to an end_. No, he feared time itself, watching it pass before his eyes as he’d regained his age, and Bill could never understand that. He looked down at his palms, at how old they had become, and turned them over. Ford frowned, squinting at his hands.

_I know I couldn’t take care of you and I’m sorry for that, but I’ll take care of Dipper. I’ll keep him safe._

It was written in tiny blue letters, signed with a simple triangle at the end.

Through his tears, Ford felt himself smile. Just a little.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually cried writing this I'm so disappointed in myself.


End file.
